If you Believe
by Pan-Son-forever
Summary: Thie story takes place on planet Vegeta. King Vegeta finds a mate for his 19 year old son Prince Trunks, and that mate is a 16 yr old girl named Pan. I Know the sumary sucks but read trust me Its a good story.And dont forget to REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I sadly do not own dragon ball z/gt (damnit)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:Ok peeps this is my first fanfic. I'm not the best writer but I'm trying. I'm just asking you to read it and give me a review. Thanks.-Pan_Son_forever  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**-thoughts  
(A/N)-Me blabing my mouth and ruining the moment  
" " -speaking  
~ ~ -tellapathic bond  
Ages:  
Trunks-19  
Pan-16  
Bra-17  
Goten-18  
If You Believe!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Trunks stood in front of his father while he rambled on about him not having a mate. "Brat, I am forced to find a mate for you." He started to pay attention when he heard this. "WHAT!" Prince Trunks yelled. "Father you can't!". "Brat, I gave you more than enough time to find yourself a mate. I'm sick of waiting. I expect you to have another heir before you take over my position as King." replied King Vegeta. "Trunks, please. This girl that your father and I have decided to be your mate is the daughter of a very close friend of mine. In fact she is my bestfriends grandaughter." interupted Queen Bulma. "Fine, I'll mate with the girl. What is her name?" asked Trunks. "Her name is Son Pan. She is a really sweet girl, I know you'll just love her." replied Queen Bulma. "This fucking sucks. Why the hell do I have to get a mate a Bra doesn't." yelled Trunks. "First of all brat, do not swear in front of your mother. And second it is none of your concern why your sister does not have to find a mate. Now leave before I lose my patients." thundered King Vegeta. With that Prince Trunks stormed out of the thrown room. Stomping towards his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:Ok that's it for the intro. The next Chapter will be up real soon I hate it When the authors keep you waiting for the next Chapter. Now all you have to do is review review review review review review please please please please. Please. 


	2. If you Believe chapter 2

Disclamer:I do not own any characters of dbz or dbgt. !! (FUCK, what else do you want from me!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I just thought I would thank everyone who sent me a Review and so far I on;y got one thanks Sugacookie!-Pan_Son_forever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**-thoughts  
(A/N)- Me blabing my mouth and ruining the moment  
" " -speaking  
~ ~ -tellapathic bond  
Ages:  
Trunks-19  
Pan-16  
Goten-18  
Bra-17  
If You Believe! Chapter 2!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan walked slowly down the streets of Vegeta-sei. She didn't want to be the Prince's mate. Yeah, he was drop dead fucking gorgeous, strong, and smart. The thought that ran through Pan's head was 'What if he doesn't like me?'. She wanted someone she could love and would be loved back, not someone who just wanted her as a mate and thats it. There was nothing she could do though she had no choice. It's either she mate with the Prince or be moved down in rank. That would ruin her family though. Her father, grandfather, and uncle were all top warriors. She stopped her thoughts as she reached the large gates of the palace. Two guards approached her. "State your business." they said in unison in commanding voices. "I'm Pan Son. I am suppose to be the Prince's mate." Pan replied hiding any trace of emotion. "Very well, you may enter." they said once again in unison. Pan nodded and proceeded forward.   
  
She slowly walked through the halls of the palace taking in it's wonderful beauty. She reached the throne room. She pushed the heavey doors open lightly and quietly walked in."Hello dear." said a kind feminine voice. Pan looked to see where the voice had came from. There sat Queen Bulma with a huge smile that went from ear to ear on her face. (A/N: Who made up that? Ear to ear, I mean how corney.Sorry for messing up the moment, I'm like that.) Pan recognized her from some where but could not place it. "Well don't you remember me Pan?" she asked. Just then she remembered who she was well yeah she was Queen Bulma, but she knew her from some other place. "Mrs.Briefs? Is that you?" Pan asked. "Last time I saw you , you were lets see four years old." laughed Queen Bulma. "It is you. Wow I always knew you looked like Queen Bulma, but I never knew you were Queen Bulma." said Pan. "Well now you know. Now then on with buisness. Pan you were chosen hand picked by me and my mate to be Prince Trunks' mate." stated Queen Bulma. "Queen Bulma?" questioned Pan. "Pan please, just call me Bulma." stated Bulma. Prince Trunks at that time decided to walk in.   
  
"Brat! Just the person I wanted to see." called out King Vegeta. He walked towards Pan and Bulma and then motioned Trunks over. Trunks did as he was ordered. "Pan you came here to be my brat's mate." King Vegeta motioned towards Trunks. "But you will be considered as a slave. You were ordered here as a bed slave for Trunks, but he did not choose a mate in time so my mate said it was a good idea to have you as his mate. You will be considered as his slave until he states to me and my mate that he wants you as his mate." explained King Vegeta wrapping his tail around Bulma's waist. "I see you don't have your tail." he added. "It was removed when Pan was only a toddler." replied Bulma to Vegeta's remark. King Vegeta motioned for two guards/sicentists with a needle. "Pan sweetie I need you to relax. Trunks hold her, she is going to be weak after this. Pan this is antidote is going to regrow your tail. Your one of the few sayians without tails on Planet Vegeta. Ok here we go." Bulma took the needle. Pan had her back pressed up against Trunks' chest. She felt calm in his arms and she didn't even know him, this would be her future mate so she might as well get used to it. She liked it though.   
  
Trunks' POV  
  
Her back was pressed up against mine she had a intoxicating smell. It felt just so right to have her in my arms. I am going to have fun with her. I don't think I'll mind having her as my mate. My mother slowly pressed the needle into her arm. She cringed and pushed harshly into my chest more. I moved my hand in circular motions on her left arm whle my other arm was around her waist, she calmed down a slight bit. I could still tell she was is pain. My mother removed the needle from her body. She then drifted asleep in my arms, well fainting more then falling asleep, but she still looked calm and peaceful.   
  
Author's POV  
  
"Brat, take the girl to your chambers." ordered Vegeta. Trunks nodded he didn't like that thought of having a mate at first but if this girl was to be his mate then he could get used to loving it. He had known her for only a half hour but she seemed so innocent and sweet. "Brat, I don't want you to go fucking the girl mindless let her rest tonight. Onna we're leaving to our chambers it's time we all head to bed." Vegeta left the room with Bulma following beside him. His tail once again around her waist.  
  
Trunks picked Pan up into his arms. He felt something soft and furry wrap around his arm. He looked down to see her tail wrapped round his arm. He smiled and walked towards the chambers he was going to share with Pan from now on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer but only if a get a review from you peeps. And trust me I've only seen one review so if you want to see the next chapter.  
Review review review review.Review review review review.Review review review review.Review review review review.Review review review review. Thank you -Pan_Son_forever 


	3. If you Believe chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of dbz or dbgt so leave me the fuck alone you bastards. I don't have anything to give you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Once again I need to thank the ones who sent me reviews so far. Thanks Sugacookie, TrunksLuver, bran.chan, lorilynn, LilPanChan . I appreciate it. Pan_Son_forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**-thoughts  
(A/N)- Me blabing my mouth and ruining the moment  
" "- speaking  
~ ~ - tellapathic bond  
Ages:  
Trunks-19  
Pan-16  
Goten-18  
Bra-17  
  
If You Believe! Chapter 3!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks softly set Pan on his bed. She slowly began to move as he pulled the covers over her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hello!" she said weakly. "Hi! I'm Trunks." stated Trunks. She rose into a sitting position on the bed and took in her surroundings before turning back to Trunks. "I'm Pan your highness." she said gazing into his beautiful blue crystal eyes. "Please, call me Trunks." said Trunks. "So tell me about your self." said Trunks. Pan nodded. "I'm one-fourth saiyan three-fourths human. My mother is human my father is half saiyan. My grandpa Goku, uncle Goten, and my father are top class worriors. And why does this fucking tail move so much?" she asked getting annoyed by the moving tail. Trunks grabbed the tail not to hurt it. "Don't worry you will be able to control it soon enough. Just give it some time. Plus there are some good things about it." he stated. He started to massage circular motions on the tip of her tail which made her arch forward into him. She moaned loudly and clung to his chest. It felt so good to her unlike anything she felt before. The pleasure was unreal. He smirked liking the reaction. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He started to lick her neck. She quickly jumped out of his grasp and ran to huddle in a corner. "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I? If I did I never ment to hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you!" he said practically never stopping to take a breath. "I don't even know you yet. And after King Vegeta said I was your bed slave it just scared me." she said moving closer, just a little. "You shouldn't listen to my father. I will treat you as you should be treated as my mate or if you want my friend. I swear I will never pressure you to do anything you do not want to do. I will wait until your ready to mate until I mark you . Prince's honor." he said all of this in a caring kind voice. She slowly walked towards him.(A/N: This is where I go to the authors block. God thats annoying.........Ok I'm back and I got lots more peeps.)  
She looked up into his eyes. *Damn, how can one man be so, so, well HOT! Gorgeous! So perfect. But I hardly even know him and I almost slept with him.* He smiled down at her. "We better head for bed you and I both have a long day tomorrow." he said as he started to undress. He slowly pealed off his shirt and pants. And climed into bed with only his purple boxers. (A/N: Trunks or briefs or maybe even boxers. Hahahaha lol I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry. It's just that always cracked me up Trunks? Boxers or briefs. Haha. cough cough. Ahem!) "Well your not going to sleep in your clothes are you?" he asked she blushed. She pulled off her shirt and her spandex bell bottoms. (A/N: Like I know what they wear on Vegeta-sei! God don't get your self all in a not.) She walked over to the bed in her push up bra and panties. (A/N: The word Panties is so funny who made the word.) She slipped on to the side of the bed that wasn't taken. "If your not comfortable like this I can sleep on the floor." he said kindly. "No, thats ok!" she said and snuggled into him and she laied her head on his chest and sighed deeply her eyes drifting closed. *God, she is beautiful. How is it possible for one girl, no, women to be so wonderful.*He smiled and felt something wrap around his arm he knew that it was her tail. He then wrapped his tail around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and feel into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
Dream sequence ~Pan~  
  
She looked around it was pitch black. He stood in front of her holding her tightly. She was loving every minute of it. He kissed her with passion. "Trunks." she moaned his name. He smirked and pushed her down to the floor of the black room. He kissed down her body. Her clothes dissapeared. She absolutly loved this dream. All of a sudden it wasn't Trunks. This man scared her he was so violent her started to push her roughly. She felt tears in her eyes. Where was Trunks? Who was this man? Every where he touched she hurt. She started to scream. "Trunks please help me." Then the man was gone and he stood about three yards away and Trunks was facing him. The man shot a ki blast through Trunks chest and he fell to the floor. Pan started to scream wildly no not Trunks. He was so kind to her. He was the only one not to treat her like a child. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed.  
  
Reality (well not really)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as she shot out of bed shivering, crying, and sweaty. Trunks jumped up into a sitting position and looked at Pan with worring eyes. He embraced her rocking her back and forth and pulled Pan onto his lap. " Shh, Panny it's okay I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. What happened sweety?" he asked her as she sobbed into his chest clinging on to him tightly. " It was horrible. I was standing there and then you showed up. We were getting ready to.......well you know. " she said with red puffy eyes while he rubbed her back. He nodded. " And then this man came, he started to touch me all over like you were b-but I was sc-scared and all I wanted was for you to b-be there. I started to call your n-name....." Pan finished the story. (A/N:I know I'm lazy.) "It's okay Pan I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear with my life. You need to go back to sleep now." said Trunks. "But..." he silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry I'll watch over you, Panny." she smiled at her old nickname. "Thank you." she said and smiled she was happy she got her first kiss from Trunks she liked him. He laied back down with her snuggling into his chest. He smiled and watched her sleep soon falling to sleep himself.  
  
Next morning  
  
Trunks was the first to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping angel beside him. How could his father possible call her his bed slave. She was to kind and beautiful to be a bed slave. But she was perfect to be his mate. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and then recovered Pan, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He took a fast shower, then went towards breakfast.   
  
Pan woke up and looked around for Trunks he was no where to be found. She got up and went to take a shower letting the water spill across her body. *What was that dream about? Who was that man? Maybe I shouldn't worry about it. Trunks said he would always protect me. I souldn't worry.* She turned off the water dried off with her ki. (A/N: I really wish it was that easy just to dry off with a ki.) She got dressed in blue spandex jeans with sky blue belly shirt then slipped on a jean jacket then zipped it up half way. (A/N: I only wear jeans I'm always wearing a jean jacket and jeans that are bell bottoms or flare. It's just my style.) Who ever made up her wardrobe knew exactly what she liked to where. She then headed for the dinning room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hell yeah! Another chapter done. Oh and lorilynn I'll try to bring the cursing to a minimum I think thats how you spell it I don't have spell check peeps. Thanks for all the reviews the next chapter will be up really soon ok peeps. Now all you have to do is. review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review. PLEASE. Look you get the easy part tell me how I am doing. Or e-mail me at April_DBZ_lover@yahoo.com or my yahoo im Pan_Son_forever or my aol im Kagome 5670.  
Thanks. 


	4. If you Believe chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or dbgt I wish I did but I don't. *burst's to tears* ( Why damn it why? What have I ever done to you?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: First of all the rating want up from pg-13 to R because there might be some lemon not a whole lot but there will be some in a few chapters. I once again need to say thank you for the reviews. Thanks- LilPanChan, T, bran.chan, TrunksLuver, lorilynn, Sammantha Jayne, Rose, BuGGzErS, Sugacookie. Oh and so far my favorite reviews are from LilPanChan so the rest of you better hurry up and try to catch up! Hehe. There are two reasons why the chapters are short 1: I hate typing. 2:It's to keep you hooked and so far it's working. Hehe I'm evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**-thoughts  
(A/N)-Me blabing my mouth and ruining the moment  
" " - speaking  
~ ~ - tellapathic bond  
Ages:  
Trunks-19  
Pan-16  
Goten-18  
Bra-17   
  
If you Believe! Chapter 4!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She entered the dinning room and saw Trunks sitting across from a girl that looked like a clone of Queen Bulma just younger. Trunks motioned her over to the seat next to him. She walked over and sat next to him. He wrapped his tail around her waist like Vegeta did to Bulma all the time. The blue haried girl was the first to speak. "I guess your Trunks' bed slave. Am I correct?" Pan cringed when she said bed slave. "She is not my bed slave." Trunks said glaring at her. His tail tightened around her waist. "Boy, I thought we talked about this. She will be considered your bed slave until you tell us that you will be mating with her." said Vegeta. "I'm glad you brought that up father. I have decided to mate with Pan very soon." Trunks said. Bulma shrieked with delight. King Vegeta froze. And the blue headed girl was the first to speak. "I'm gonna have a sister in-law. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Bra!" Bra said as she reached over the table and take Pan's hand to shake it. "Oh my Dende! This is great and you both just met yesterday and you two have already decided to mate." said Bulma happy as ever.Pan looked at Trunks scared out of her mind. Ok! He was sweet and she did think she would like to be his mate, but why so fast? They just met. *I'll talk to him about it later I guess.* Pan thought as she began to eat. Trunks looked at her and smiled. (A/N: This sucks I'm at another authors block............................Haha, I'm back and I got more.)  
  
(Duh!) After Breakfast  
  
Pan stomped towards the room she was sharing with Trunks. With him following close behind. She flung open the door and flopped down on the bed and buried her head in a pillow. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed. Which made Trunks freeze. (A/N: FREEZE hint hint man in dream hint hint I'm evil). "Pan, I'm sorry." Trunks took a seat beside her and started to comfort her. *God damn it. I'm so stupid I knew I should have waited longer.* thought Trunks. "You said that you would wait. You lied. Just because you kissed me a couple of times doesn't mean I'm suddenly yours to fuck when ever you want." said Pans trying not to cry. *Worriors never cry! Don't cry. Worriors never cry! Don't cry.Worriors never cry! Don't cry.* she repeated this over and over in her head. Trunks embraced Pan . "I won't let anything hurt you. I swear my life on it." Trunks said. (A/N: I would say I swear to god but I don't know if they believe in god. This is confusing.) Pan burst into tears sobbing into Trunks' chest. "Thanks you." Pan said in a whisper. "Come on. Lets go train." he said. Pan just nodded.  
  
The reached the training room.(A/N: I would say that gravity thingy but I can't think of it's actual name at the moment if you know what it is then please tell me in a review.) Trunks put the gravity on 150. He got into a fighting stance and waited for Pan.  
  
(A/N: Ok thats it! Where did these people make up these names come on Bra! Yeah right. 'Hey Bra come look at my bra' Or 'Pan have you seen my pan.' or 'Trunks I love your purple trunks.' and the ever so popular. 'Gohan ... Fried rice.' or even 'Piccolo can you play the piccolo' Ok thats all I can think of I'll go back to the story now. I'm a freak!)  
  
Pan got into a fighting stance a flew towards Trunks. Her fist connected with his jaw hard. He punched her in the gut. Then he dissapeared and reappeared behind her then jabbed his elbow into her back. She smashed into the wall and fell to the floor. She quickly got up and kicked him in the stomache hard sending him flying backwards. "Not bad. Not only are you amazingly sexy and beautiful, but you also are strong and can kick ass." he said. Pan stood up and smiled proudly. "Thanks." she said softly.  
(A/N: I just read a t/p fic and now I got the t/p in my fic characteristics wrong damn.) Trunks flew back at Pan and grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder. And then flew up and let her go then brought his hands over his head and yelled. "FINAL FLASH" He through the blast at her. He thought she would dodge it but she didn't, it hit her staight on and sent her flying. She was slammed on to the floor. Trunks waited for her to get up and got really worried when she didn't. He flew done to her side at full speed. "PAN!" he yelled. "Pan, please be okay." he picked her up and cradled her body rushing to their room. He laied her softly on the bed and called for his mother over the intercom.  
  
Dream sequence ~Pan~  
  
She looked around it was pitch black. He stood in front of her holding her tightly. She was loving every minute of it. He kissed her with passion. "Trunks." she moaned his name. He smirked and pushed her down to the floor of the black room. He kissed down her body. Her clothes dissapeared. She absolutly loved this dream. All of a sudden it wasn't Trunks. This man scared her he was so violent her started to push on her roughly. She felt tears in her eyes. Where was Trunks? Who was this man? Every where he touched she hurt. She started to scream. "Trunks please help me." Then the man was gone and he stood about three yards away and Trunks was facing him. The man shot a ki blast through Trunks chest and he fell to the floor. Pan started to scream wildly no not Trunks. He was so kind to her. He was the only one not to treat her like a child. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed. "Who are you? Why did you have to hurt Trunks? TELL ME!" Pan yelled at the misterious man. "The name is Freeza!" (A/N: Oh like you didn't know! You saw it coming and you know it!) he said in a cold harsh voice which made Pan want to shake in fear but knew better.*Never show your fear.* She thought inside her head. "And you will be my mate weather you like it or not." he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind her grabbing her and starting to feel her exposed body. She cried out Trunks name as if she was in pain. "Trunks please help me. Trunks...Oh Trunks help." she kept saying his name and tried to find a way to escape from this man. But found out that she couldn't. Suddenly she saw Trunks off in the distance reaching his hand out and saying. "Pan, it's ok honey! I'm here. Pan, please wake up,I'm here!"he said.   
  
Reality (not really)  
  
Pan's eyes snapped open full of tears. Trunks sat next to her Bulma and Bra behind him. And Vegeta behind them. Trunks was dabbing her forhead with a wet cloth. "Pan, are you okay." Trunks asked stroking her hair. "Oh Trunks! Your alive." she cried and flung her self in to Trunks' arms.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? (A/N:hello he's think what she ment god touchy touchy)... Oh you had that dream again didn't you?? Could you guys leave us alone for awhile?" Trunks asked his family. They willingly left them alone in the room. "It was horrible it was exactly like last time but it was longer there was that man and he said his name was................. Damn it what the fuck was his name." she said sobbing. "Pan don't worry it will come back to you why don't we try and get some reat ok?" he asked. She nodded as he slipped the covers over her. He kissed her forhead and sat up to change out of his clothes. After changed out of his clothes and was only left in this time royal blue boxers. (A/N: *Drool* Can someone draw me a picture of that and send it to me please?)  
He climbed into bed and laied beside Pan wrapping his tail around her waist and pulling her close to him. She turned for she could lay her head on his chest. "Oh and Panny?" he said. She looked up to him, his lips captured hers and he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her lower lip begging for the entrance which she graciously allowed. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you." he said. And with that they both drifted asleep. (A/N: Bum Bum Bummmmmmmm. I've always wanted to do that to bad it wasn't the right moment.Hehe)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Another chappy done. I will start the next chapter tomorrow after I get back from the libary and Piano lessons. Now all you have to do is Review Review Review!!! Please!!!!  
See you have the easy part!!!!!!! 


	5. If you Believe! chapter 5 Lemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or dbgt. You suck!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Tori thanks for the ideas! For all of you who don't know who Tori is she is LilPanChan she is the coolest she help's me out with my ideas. Ok thanks for the reviews everyone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**-thoughts  
(A/N)- me blabing my mouth  
" " -speaking  
~ ~ -tellapathic bond  
Ages:  
Trunks-23 -trunks used to be 19 but w/ some help from Tori he moved to 23   
Pan-16  
Goten-20 -Goten used to be 18 but w/ some more help from Tori he is now 20  
Bra-17  
  
If you Believe!! Chapter 5!!  
You all need to thank tori for the ideas she gave me!!  
Lemon chappy! Beware!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning.  
  
Trunks was the first to wake up. He looked down to see his angel sleeping peacefully. He slowly got up and went to take a shower. After he was done he left for breakfast. He reached the dinning hall and nodded to his father who nodded back. He remembered how he gained his fathers respect as a young boy.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Young Trunks watched his father being beat into a bloody pulp by Frieza. (A/N: Hey remember Trunks doesn't know that Frieza was the one in Pan's dream. Oh and you all better give Tori a.k.a. LilPanChan some credit she gave me some most of my ideas.) He watched as his father cried out in pain not being able to do anything. Trunks transfomed into super saiyan 2 then raced towards Frieza planning to attack him from behind. He pulled his sword out and stabbed Frieza in the back which made him cry out in pain. Trunks got a ki blast in the back but all he did was stab Frieza harder and deeper. (A/N: Not like that you perv.) He then sunk to the floor and some of Frieza men came and carried Frieza away ready to leave the saiyans in peace. They left and that was the end of the war between the Ice-jins and the saiyans. Trunks had been lucky exteremly lucky.  
  
Reality *I wish*  
  
Trunks sat down as Pan walked in. Bulma gave her a smile that could make a rat happy. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything.) Pan took her place next to Trunks his tail immediately wrapped around her waist. Vegeta stood to leave and on his way out he pushed Pans hair away form her neck. Which also meant he touched her. Trunks growled loudly glaring at Vegeta. He just looked at her neck 'humphed' and walked off. (A/N: Any of you smart little peeps want to explain what he was looking for??? Huh?? He was looking to see if Trunks marked her yet! Was it really that hard?)  
Pan was beet red. The only person that really touched her that wasn't at least family was Trunks. "What's your problem Trunks?" Pan asked in her shy voice. "Nothing." he said in a monotone voice.  
  
Later that day almost night.  
  
Trunks and Pan were in the gravity room training. They were sparing. (A/N: obviously.) Pan punched Trunks. Trunks kicked Pan. (A/N: I Hate explaining it.) Vegeta walked in, neither of them noticed. Pan did one final move and sent Trunks flying. Indicating she had won. That's when they both noticed Vegeta. "Father." Trunks said respectfully. Vegeta scowled at his son and stormed out of the 'GR'. "I'm sorry Trunks." Pan said sadly. "Don't worry Panny it wasn't your fault. Come on. Lets get ready for bed." he said smiling.   
  
They walk to their room in silence. Trunks pulled off his shirt as he walked into the room. He slipped out of his pants. This time he had lavender boxers on just like his lavender hair. He leaned against the wall while Pan undressed in front of him with her back turned not knowing he was right behind her. Pan pulled of her shirt and her bell bottoms off. She stood there in a black lace push up bra with black lace panties. She felt strong arms wrap around her and froze. She looked to see it was only Trunks she sighed and leaned back into him. He turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth messaging her tongue with his. Her unclipped her bra and let it slid to the floor. He slowly and gently pushed her to the bed and softly layed her down. He took one breast into his hand and played with it gently, while he sucked on the other one. He then switched and he flicked her nipple with his finger while she moaned loudly. He then made his way down, he traveled downward leaving soft kisses on her stomache and navel. He reached her private area and pulled off her silky black lace panties. He started to lick the inside of her thighs. She was shaking in in pleasure moaning almost every 10 seconds. She had never done this sorta thing before. No one had ever touched her this way. She screamed out in pleasure as her dove his tongue into her. Letting himself search her body. He didn't want her to reach her climax to early so he romoved his tongue from her and mover up for a kiss. He let her taste herself. He then slid two fingers inside of her. She once again screamed out in pleasure. "Oh Trunks!" she yelled. He gave her a soft kiss. He slid his fingers out of her licked them hungerly and them pulled of his lavender boxers. He positioned himself so his manhood was directly above her womanhood. "T-t-runks, I-I n-n-never have done t-this sor-sorta th-thi-thing b-be-before. I'm sc-scared." she stuttered. "It's ok. I could tell that you were still a virgin.Don't worry I'll go slow." he said and kissed her. He pulled away and he gave her a reassuring smile. He then slowly moved his manhood inside her until he reached her barrier. He then in one swift motion. jammed forward into her as gental as possible. She cried out in pain as tears came rolling down her cheeks. *Pan stop crying, your not a weakling only the weak cry.* she thought to her self but it didn't work. She gave up and sobbed into Trunks chest. He started to push and pull in and out of her in a smooth rythmn. She then felt the pain turn into pleasure. She started to let her body go with the actions. They began to pick up the paste faster and then faster. Soon they were at thier climax. And them it hit them Trunks started to lick her neck. Pan froze. She wasn't ready for him to mark her yet. He was about to sink his teeth into her. But she screamed loudly. "STOP! No stop! Not yet! Please not yet!" she yelled. Trunks stopped himself pulled out of her and then lay on his side of the bed. She started to cry uncontorllably. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Shhhh, Pan calm down it's alright. I don't have to mark you right now. Relax please Panny. Please your scaring me, calm down." Tunks said getting worried. She looked up to him whipping some tears away. "You mean you aren't mad at me." she asked shyly. He shook his head no then kissed her. ~I could never be mad at you Panny.~ he thought knowing they were bonded. Pan shot up staight and ran to the bathroom mirror then ran back to Trunks with fear in her eyes. "Trunks how come I can here you through my head but you haven't marked me." she asked getting even more frightened. "It's part of our bond Panny. It won't be complete till I mark to but it's still there." he said calmly. She layed down next to him and he pulled the covers over them. "Get some sleep. Ok Panny?" she nodded against his chest and fell asleep. She soon fell in a deep sleep.  
  
Dream sequence ~Pan~  
  
She looked around it was pitch black. He stood in front of her holding her tightly. She was loving every minute of it. He kissed her with passion. "Trunks." she moaned his name. He smirked and pushed her down to the floor of the black room. He kissed down her body. Her clothes dissapeared. She absolutly loved this dream. All of a sudden it wasn't Trunks. This man scared her he was so violent her started to push on her roughly. She felt tears in her eyes. Where was Trunks? Who was this man? Every where he touched she hurt. She started to scream. "Trunks please help me." Then the man was gone and he stood about three yards away and Trunks was facing him. The man shot a ki blast through Trunks chest and he fell to the floor. Pan started to scream wildly no not Trunks. He was so kind to her. He was the only one not to treat her like a child. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed. "Who are you? Why did you have to hurt Trunks? TELL ME!" Pan yelled at the misterious man. "The name is Freeza!" (A/N: Oh like you didn't know! You saw it coming and you know it!) he said in a cold harsh voice which made Pan want to shake in fear but knew better.*Never show your fear.* She thought inside her head. "And you will be my mate weather you like it or not." he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind her grabbing her and starting to feel her exposed body. She cried out Trunks name as if she was in pain. "Trunks please help me. Trunks...Oh Trunks help." she kept saying his name and tried to find a way to escape from this man. But found out that she couldn't. (A/N: Ok I know that this chapter was short but I'm really tired and it'a 2;30 am here so good night.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N;Ok the next chapter will be up real soon. I stayed up really late typing this one. Hope you like it I know it isn't to long but the next one will be longer I promise. Well my bed is calling my name night night. 


	6. If you Believe chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or dbgt, this bites.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:I want to think all of you for your reviews. And thanks for all the cool ideas you ive me in your review as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**-thoughts  
(A/N) - me blabing my big mouth  
" " - speaking  
~ ~ - tellapathic bond.  
Ages:  
Trunks-23  
Pan-16  
Goten-20  
Bra-17  
  
If you Believe!! Chapter 6!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Little after Midnight~  
  
Trunks woke up to see Pan shaking and thrashing in bed calling out his name asking him to help her. Indicating that she was having a nightmare. He shook her slightly. "Pan, wake up. Pan baby I'm right here. Please wake up!" he said as he started to shake her more. She shot up into a sitting position, her eyes wide and filled with tears with a sheet from the bed covering her expsoed body. He could tell she was scared.  
"Trunks!" she whispered. "I know who the man was Trunks! I know who he was! His name was Frieza. Trunks, I don't want to have that dream anymore. I don't want to see that man again." Trunks was frozeb to the spot. *Did she say Frieza? She couldn't have she wasn't alive when Frieza was here. If it was Frieza , how was Frieza in here dream?* He thought. He hopped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. "Panny stay here I need to got talk to my father. Oh and I love you!" he breathed and put a soft kiss on her forhead.  
  
Trunks raced to his mother and father's bedroom chamber. When he reached their room he slammed his fist on the large doors. " Father, open up! Father!" he called loudly. The large doors were flung open. "What do you want?" Vegeta bellowed. "you better have a pretty good fucking reason for disturbing your mother and I." Bulma walked up behind Vegeta and asked. "Trunks hun? What's the matter?" Frea was clearly seen in Trunks' eyes. "Father, is it possible that Frieza may still be alive?" he asked. "It's possible.Why?" Vegeta questioned. "Why don't we all have a seat." Bulma said. They all took a seat. " Now, tell me what why you asked Trunks." Vegeta only used Trunks' name when he was deadly serious. (A/N: I'm trying not to be well lets say annoying with my author notes. "Pan, she had a dream that Frieza was going to kill me and take her as his mate. I don't know what to do. So that's why I came here. Pan has never even heard of Frieza before. What do you think father? Please tell me. I don't want to see Pan get huet. I'll do anything." Trunks pleaded despertly. " He is going to try to take Pan as revenge. You are going to have to stay with her 24/7 Trunks." Vegeta stated. (A/N: Ok! I don't know how many days there are in a week on Vegeta-sei much less how many hours a day. So please don't hurt me.) "Speaking of being with. You didn't leave her alone did you?" aked Vegeta getting worried himself. Trunks quickly got up and ran, well more like flew to his room.  
  
"PAN!" he yelled as he burst in through his door. There she sat in the same position he left her with the sheets wrapped aroound her exposed body. "Trunks?" she asked. He didn't answer her, he just ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. *For once in my life...I'm scared...Scared of losing her* "Trunks, I don't wanna have that dream again. It scares me so much." she breathed. "Lets go back to bed, it's still way to early to get up." he replied. "No!" Pan cried. "I don't wanna have that dream again." He paused. "Pan, please go to sleep, it not for you then for me." he told her. ~Pan, I swear I won't let anything hurt you. If they ever did they would see their life end short.~ Trunks thought to Pan tellapathicly. ~Ok, if you say so Trunks. I trust you with my life.~ Pan replied back. She layed back down as Trunks pulled of his clothes and stood in purple boxers. "Ouch." Pan cringed. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked running to her side. She blushed. "Um.......well it is sort of personal." she said and then cringed once again. "Tell me Pan." Trunks ordered. "Well there is this burning inside the middle part of my thighs and it hurt." she said quietly. "Oh, well thats because it was your first time. Don't worry it will go away. Now get some sleep." he said and gave her a kiss. She layed down, and he followed the process. Pan cuddled her body in to his side and felt his tail wrap aroung her exposed body. (A/N: Remember she has no clothes on he has his boxers on. Just thought I would remind you all.) Her eyes slowly drifted close. And she fell into a deep sleep. Trunks on the other hand could not sleep. He layed there looking down at his sleeping angel. * She is MINE. No one else can have her. Frieza better think twice before he trys to harm her.* he thought and closed his eyes. But he still did not fall asleep. After about three hours he fell asleep.  
  
Morning.  
  
Pan woke up before Trunks for the first time. (A/N:any one wanna tell me why? Oh and if you want to see some messed up pics go to Tori's site at ted to panic. He through on some clothes and ran to the dinning room. "FATHER! PAN IS MISSING!" he cried. "What are you talking about Trunks? I'm right here." said Pan. Trunks ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "What were you thinking? I was worried sick about you. I thpght I lost you for good. Don't ever do that again." he said. Pan's eyes had fire burning in them. (A/N: Not really it just looks like that.) "You are not my father Prince Trunks. I don not lke being treated like a child. Especially being treated like a toddler by my boyfriend." she yelled. She stood up and stomped out of the dinning room. "Father, what do I do? I can't tell her, if I do she will live in fear. And if I don't tell her she will think I am treating her like a child." he said. "I don't know son. I just don't know." they sat their in scilence. The doors to the the dinning hall flew open. "Lady Pan, has been captured by the Ice-jins sire." the soilder said. Trunks jumped up. "FATHER! WHAT DO WE DO?" he screamed. "Call in all the top soilders' we are going to get her back." Vegeta said to the soilder worried about Pan as much as Trunks was. "Bulma, Bra, get the servents to get the best saiyan armor there is. Trunks, get ready to go to war.  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
To be continued......  
(A/N: Haha this time I did it at the right moment. Yay me!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up real real soon. Tomorrow maybe or on Monday at the latest. Now you have to. review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review.review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review.review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review.Ok well just Review K!  
Review. 


	7. If you Believe chapter 7

Disclaimer:I wish I owned dbz and dbgt but nooooooooooo! God must really have something against me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hello! Hey well I finally thought I tormented you enough and I have decided to type chapter 7 before you decide to gang up on me. (Hehehe *sweatdrop*). I just got done talking to Mira My dbz buddy after of three long fun hours I decided to finish this chappy so here you go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**-thoughts  
(A/N)-me blabing my mouth  
" " -speaking  
~ ~ -tellapathic bond  
Ages:  
Trunks-23  
Pan-16  
Goten-20  
Bra-17  
  
If you Believe! Chapter 7!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**What happened to Pan** (This is how Pan was "kidnapped")  
  
Pan stormed out of the dinning hall. She stomped out to the garden and plopped down on a bench that was in the middle of a flower called Moira it was the most common flower on Vegeta-sei. It was like the rose on Earth but it was a light purple. *How dare he! I'm not a child. I'm a young woman. I am never going to speak to him again. And right after I gae myself to him.* Pan was furious. How caould he have done this to her? She trusted him with everything she had, her mind, body, heart, and soul. Then he had to ruin all of that by treating her like a child. Just like so many before had done. She sat there thinking about all the things that had happened in her life. Things she didn't have the courage to tell Trunks yet.  
  
There was a sudden blast of light. "What the?" Pan questioned. Pan froze. It was him! *No! It can't be him. Please let this be a nightmare. Any second I'll wake up, and Trunks will be there to protect me.* "So I see Trunks didn't take the warnings of me taking you away seriously."said Frieza in a cold monotone voice. *Oh no! It is really him.* "TRUNKS! TRUNKS HELP!" she screamed as loud as possible, loud enogh to make any saiyan go deaf. Frieza took a firm grip on Pan. She thrashed vioently from side to side. Frieza raised his hand and sent it flying towards her slapping her across the face sending her plundging to the ground. Knocking her out. (A/N:I almost wrote 'knocking her up' **heehee nasty thought**My bad!)  
  
Preasent with Trunks  
  
Trunks sat in his room, tears streaming down his face. He didn't dare cry in front of others. In his hand he clutched Pan's orange bandana. Usually she wore it all the time, it just so happens that today was the one day she didn't wear it. "Damn! I should have marked her last night while I had the chance." he thought aloud. (A/N:See there was a reason I didn't have him mark her.) "Maybe, I can speak to her tellapathicly!" ~Pan? Panny can you hear me?~ he waited for a response but recieved nothing. "They must have knocked her out. I'll wait till tonight and contact her n a dream." he said. (A/N: Ok, I know what you are thinking, 'How can they contact each other in a dream when they are not mated?' Two words! My Story!) Some one knocked on the doors of his chamber. "Your highness? The top worriors are here." the unknown person called in. "Very well. I'll be there in a moment." he said drying his eyes. *I'll finally get to meet Pan's family. Not the best moment, but still.* But little did trunks know he had already meet Pan's family.  
  
Trunks walked down the hall of the palace. He was not in the mood for anybody. To harm a saiyan's mate was the worst thing possible. But to harm the Sayain Prince's mate was to surely to bring death upon yourself. He pushed the doors to the throne room open the flew open almost breaking off the hinges. He stomped over to stand next to his father. He stood there looking over the top class worriors. There was Kakkorot, Goten his best friend, and Gohan his mentor and trainer. There was aso abotu 17 other worriors who he did not reconize. They all already knew what had happened. "I will lead you into battle to bring back Lady Pan. If you run into Frieza hold him up fight him, but do not kill him I want to do the honors. Understood." Trunks bellowed. "Yes, sire." They all departed to their chambers. Kakkorot,(A/N:Sorry if I spelled that wrong!) Goten, and Gohan stayed behind to talk to Trunks. "Hello everyone!" said Trunks. "Hey man!" said Goten. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to know Pan's family would you?" asked Trunks. "Um...You mean you don't know?" said Kakkorot with a large grin and his hand behind his head. "Know what?" asked Trunks. "We are Pan's family." replied Kakkorot. "Your joking!" exclaimed Trunks. "Nope, Pan's my neice, my dad's granddaughter, and Gohan's daughter." said Goten grining wildly. "No way! I'm going to mate with my mentors daughter, my best friends neice, and my father's best worriors granddaughter. I knew she looked like some one I knew." said Trunks happy that he would be even closer to Pan now that he knew he was close to her family. "I have a question for you though." said Trunks. "Shoot!" said Gohan. "The reason Pan got captured was because, well I knew Frieza might be after Pan. So I kept close to her, she got the impression that I was treating her like a child like others did. What did she mean?" he asked. "Well we always thought Pan as a child because she was the youngest of the family. We never let her train and treated her like a child. When Bulma mentioned she was looking for a bed slave for you, she was chosen. I wasn't happy about it and told Bulma no so instead she said Pan would be your mate. I still wasn't happy about it and Pan decided she was sick of being treated as a child and left without our consent she left three months before she was due here. Adn so she decided that she would never let anyone treat her as a child again." explained Gohan. "So thats why she got so upset." whispered Trunks. "Well it's no time for regrets lets get my Pan back." called out Trunks. "I think I'm gonna like having you as a son in-law as well as a student." smiled Gohan. "Thanks!" said Trunks.  
  
To be continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well the 8th chapter should be up tonight but then again maybe not. Well all you guys have to do know is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Or the will be no next chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed. 


	8. If you Believe chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or dbgt. (Damn you all to hell!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:Ok the chapters won't up as fast as the used to since I'm back in school. But I'll tey my hardest to get them on as soon as possible. Well here is chapter 8!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* * -thoughts  
(A/N) -me blabing my mouth  
" " -speaking  
~ ~ -tellapathic  
Ages:  
Trunks-23  
Pan-16  
Goten-20  
Bra-17  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks layed on his bed that night waiting for himself to fall asleep for he  
could speak with Pan. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted of into an uneasy sleep.   
  
Pan & Trunks dream sequence  
  
Trunks spotted Pan in the pitch black. He could see her clearly almost as if she was glowing. Her back was turned to him. He smiled and walked up behind her. He could hear her faint sobs. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Pan froze stiff to scared that Frieza might be the one behind her. . But it couldn't be him in his arms she felt scared and violated, but this was calm and peacful the only time she felt like this was when she was in Trunks arms. "I'm sorry!" he said in a cool voice. Pan immediatly melted in his arms. "For what?" she whispered. "For treating you like a child and all. I knew Frieza was coming after you and I was scared. I should have told you." he whispered to her. She slowly turned arounf and backed up. She studied his facial features the through herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her sucurely. He never wanted to let her go, never! "What's going to happen to me here?" she asked while sobbing into his chest. " he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "I son't know. But I will get you back even if it means my life in exchange for yours. He didn't hurt you did he?" he pulled her back a little and scanned her body, she seemed perfactly fine except for a red mark across her cheek wich would go away sometime or another, but he kept his eyes on it knowing that Frieza was the one who caused it. His blood boiled. "He did this?" Pan nodded her head slowly. A white aura srounded his body, he was trying his best to contain his anger. "That bastard how dare he touch you?" he yelled into Pan's face gripping her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes, thinking that it was her fault Frieza had hit her. It seemed to make sence she was to week to fight back, and Trunks was mad at her. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Trunks looked at her closely and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Panny! It wasn't been your fault." he spoke to her. He pulled her to his chest and held her securly. He started fade out along with her. "What's happening?" she asked gripping onto his chest harder. "We are waking up." he told her. "No! I don't want to!" she yelled "He pressed his lipd to her's before they faded out completely.  
  
*Pan*  
Pan slowly awoke. She sat up and looked around to find herself in a cold, dirty, disgusting cell. The door flew open, there stood two of Frieza's man. They were scary but nothing compared to Frieza himself. They walked over to her pulled her up and then dragged her out of the cell. They walked through many halls all twisting and turning every which way. They came upon a large what looked like a throne room. But Frieza was certainly no king, and he did not deserve a throne room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok thats chapter 8 sorry for the hold up but I HAVE A LIFE TOO. Ok now review and tell me what you think or there will be no chapter nine. Bubye! I"M NOT A TRWEP' TORI So SCREW YOU! HAHAHAHA! Ok Maybe I am a little. 


	9. If you Believe chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok sorry that it is going slow but with piano, church, choir, school, friends, youth group, family, other activites, and having my own life I try my hardest to use some time each day to type a chapter.Well thanks for all the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**-thoughts  
(A/N)-me blabing my big mouth  
" " -speaking  
~ ~ -tellapathic bond  
Ages:  
Trunks-23  
Pan-16  
Goten-20  
Bra-17  
  
If you Believe! Chapter 9!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The throne room was very large. It had a Maroon carpet that lead to the throne. The handing cloths on the wall were all dead black. It was nice in a deathly killing misterious type of way. Just the room itself made Pan want to die. They pushed her forward and she fell to her feet. She looked up to see Frieza hovering over her. "You have two choices. You can mate with me, or you don't mate with me and I kill you." he said in a cold harsh voice. (A/N: Yeah I know corney as hell.) "I would never mate with you. I belong to Trunks. I would rather die then mate with you." she yelled. He kicked her in the face then again in the ribs which made her fall to the floor in utter pain. He dropped down to her level. "I'll give you a couple days to think about it." he told her. She spit blood in his face. "Do what you want you will always get the same damn answer." He stood up whiped his face then stormed out of the throne room.  
  
~Goku & Vegeta~  
  
Goku stood up from stuffing hiself with snack. He walked into the hall a bumped into none other than Vegeta. "Kakkorot, come with me we are going to spar." he said. "Sure thing Vegeta." replied Goku. They walked towards the GR room recieving respectful nods from the ones that passed by. "My son seems to have something for your grandaughter Kakkorot." said Vegeta. "Yeah I know. I've never seen Trunks so....well....so in love I guess." said Goku with a grin on his face and scratching the back of his head. "You are hopeless Kakkorot. I know he loves the girl, if he didn't he wouldn't care what happened to her." stated Vegeta. "Yeah, I wonder how trunks is taking it. Well about Frieza taking Pan and all. He must really be upset." said Goku. Vegeta noddes then they both began to spar.  
  
~Goten & Bra~  
  
Goten walked around the palace. Not caring where he was going. He felt something bump into him. He paused and looked down to see none other than Princess Bra. "Sorry Princess. Didn't see you there." he said as he helped her up. "You remind me of someone." Bra said as she looked him over. "Do you know Pan?" Goten asked. "Yes, I do why?" Bra questioned.  
"She is my neice." he said. "Oh...That's odd. But I've seen you some where else as well." she stated. "Well maybe you have seen me with Trunks. we are best friends." Goten replied. "Yes, that's it. You and Trunks used to hang out all the time." she said. "Speaking of Trunks I was about to go see him. He has been really depressed ever since Pan left." she added. "Mind if I tag along?" Goten asked. "Sure why not!" Bra said . *God he's really cute. Pan has got some hot Uncle. He's not fine he's FINE.* Bra thought. *Trunks has got some hot sister.* Goten thought as he and Bra walked towards Trunks chambers.  
  
~Trunks~  
  
Trunks sat there thinking about Pan. He suddenly felt sick to his stomache. He knew that Pan was in pain. It was another sign of bonding. If they were mated then he would feel the same amount of pain she was feeling. (A/N: I'm not a bitch. I'm thee Bitch. Just thought I might as well mention that to you. My friend said that someone called me a bitch and she said I wasn't a bitch I was thee Bitch I thought it was funny.) He felt a tear roll down his face. *Why am I so weak. I souldn't be crying I should be out there looking for her. But NO I'm in here crying like a fucking child.* he thought. ~Trunks don't say that about yourself. It's not your fault.~ He looked around finding that no one was there he immediatly knew it was. ~PAN!~   
~The one and only.~ Came his response. ~Pan please tell me where you are! I need to find. I'm going to go insane if I don't find you.~ He yelled through there bond. (A/N: Can he do that? You know yell through a bond. Ah, screw it. Lets just say he can.) ~I don't know I think I 'm in Frieza's palace. Trunks...Please don't get yourself hurt.~ Came her voice. ~I will get you back. I don't care if I have to kill myself but I will get you back.~ (A/N:Yes I know your all thinking. "God she is such a corney bitch" well sorry I'm improvising here and hey this is romance. Romance is soppose to be corney. Think of it like seeing your parents make out in front of you when your like toddler. See corney.) ~Trunks please don't say that. I rather die my self then live with out you.~ she replied. ~Sorry. Hey how come you didn't tell me your father was my sensei?~ he asked. ~What?~ she asked. ~Don't answer a question with a question Pan. Your father is Son Gohan am I right?~ he asked. ~Yes! Thats my dad.~ she said happy to hear about her father. ~Well Gohan is my sensei.~ he said. ~No way my dad is your sensei. How cool!~ she said in a giddy voice. (A/N: my friends Grant and Mallory say I have a giddy voice.) ~Your uncle Goten is my best friend. And your grandfather Kakkorot is my fathers well if you would call it best friend. They seem like best friends to me.~ he said in thought about Vegeta and Goku. ~Wow thats so cool. I guess I don't have to introduce you to my family.~ she said happily. ~I guess not!~ he said. just then her heard someone knock on his chamber doors. ~Not now. Please let them go away.~ he thought. ~Whats wrong Trunks?~ Pan asked. ~Nothing Panny. Someone is here. I have to go. But please contact me later no even better I'll see you tonight when you are asleep.~ he said. ~Ok!~ she said in a sad voice. ~ And Pan?~ he said. ~Yes Trunks?~ she asked. ~ I love you. And don't be sad. You don't know how much I wish I could kiss you right now.~  
he said walking to his chamber doors. ~I love you too Trunks.~ Thats was the last thought between the two lovers before the ended thier conversation.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey you guys sorry about the hold up I have been really busy with final exams. Oh and Tori, tell mira I'll call here as soon as I can. Well Review or I will wait till the end of the school here to update. So REVIEW............................................................NOW! 


	10. If you Believe chapter 10

Disclaimer: I...............sniff.....................sniff............................I don't own dragon ball z or gt.Oh why why why!!!!!!!!!!?????????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok sorry peoples but I have been super busy. I had a solo for chours and three projects and all the final exams. I just gpoot back from Boston Mass. Can you believe I sat on a bus for 8 hours there and back. Well anyways thanks for all of the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**-thoughts  
  
(A/N)-me bothering you as you read muwhahahaha!  
  
" " -speaking  
  
~ ~ -tellapathic bond  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks-23  
  
Pan-16  
  
Goten-20  
  
Bra-17  
  
If you Believe! Chapter 10!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten and Bra waited outside Trunks room waiting for him to answer. Trunks opened the door and gave a small what appeared to be a smile but it was to hard to tell. "Hey big brother! We noticed you were depressed and came to cheer you up. Isn't that right Goten?" Bra said batting her eyes at Goten. "Yeah! Don't worry Trunks we will get Panny back in no time at all!" said Goten with a goofy smile on his face. "Yeah!" said Trunks with a smile. "Brat come we are going to spar with Kakkorot and his oldest spawn." said Vegeta passing by Trunks room. "Excuse me." said Trunks as he nodded to Bra and Goten, then followed his father.  
  
~GR~  
  
Trunks meet up woth Goku and Vegeta in the GR. Trnks was slightly confused. Neither Goku of his father were in proper clothing for sparring. "Brat as you can see...we didn't call you down here for sparring." ~obviously~Trunks thought. "So what do you want then?" Trunks asked. " Well we will just come out and tell you Trunks." said Goku with a large smile on his face. This really ticked Trunks off. "How the fucking hell can you be smiling when your granddaughter, MY Pan, is not here, and her life could be in danger." said Trunks getting ready to attack anyone who dared to came near him. "Hey, whoa Trunks. Calm down."said Goku. "Trunks relax. We just came here to tell you that you need to mark Pan, as soon as we get her back." said a cool relaxed boice from behind them. The turned around to see Gohan. "Sorry I'm late you guys." he said. "I can't mark." said Trunks with his head down. They all looked at him confused. "Why not?" they all asked in unison. "She's not ready. I can see it in her eyes when I look at her. Every time I hold her and I get close to her neck she tenses up. I can't stand to see her like that so I want to make sure that she is completely ready." he said raising his head. "I'm glad you feel that way."said Gohan. "I makes me happy I don't have to worry about my daughter being with you. But right now we have to get some rest for tomorrow."he added then they all departed for their rooms.  
  
~Trunks~  
  
Trunks flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. .....Dream........ Trunks looked around the pitch black area for Pan. He spotted her sprawled across the floor a distance in front of him. He ran to her body and gathered her in his arms.  
  
...To be continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I know it's short but the next few chapters will be coming out quick because I'm out of school for summer Vaca. Thanks for all the Reviews. If you have any suggestions please let me know Kay!? 


End file.
